r5centralfandomcom-20200213-history
RaiKaiser
Raikaiser is the latest mecha to be featured in the audio drama episodes of the podcast, R5 Central. The combination of DaiRaiGou MK II and Aquamarine/RaiSapphire, RaiKaiser makes his first appearance during the mid-point of the Zodiac Corporation conflict. __TOC__ History RaiKaiser was initially conceived of by Villeta and the Research & Development team of the Zodiac Corporation. The idea was to integrate DaiRaiGou into the company's ranks if Mike joined willingly by combining said mech with Ai's Aquamarine (later renamed RaiSapphire). The technology itself was out of the company's reach so the project was put on the back-burner until such a time when Mike could be brought in. The project would be revived by Villeta as part of a joint effort with Mike to take out the company from the inside out. With the aid of Ami and a few rebels within the R&D department, the Dimension Combination technology was perfected, making way for a close victory against Alice and Robert of The Board. RaiKaiser would see action once more during the final battle with the Zodiac, this time a combination of DaiRaiGou MK III and a new RaiSapphire. (Final 3 - Showdown) This version was dubbed "God RaiKaiser" but has yet to see any action since then Design/Overview RaiKaiser is unique in that instead of interlocking parts, DaiRaiGou MK II and Aquamarine combine using pure energy generated from the synchronized Tri-Dyna Reactors onboard both mechs. Aquamarine converts to energy, completely merging with DaiRaiGou's systems and upgrading them from the inside out. Aquamarine's external plating however, becomes the basis for RaiKaiser's shoulders, arms, legs and chestplate. The first deployment of RaiKaiser included the GranMachines as a means of helping to regulate the power output. Villeta later streamlined the design, leaving only the GranScrander which transmutes into RaiKaiser's scarf and takes on the functions of the original Muffler Wing. The overall look comes off looking sleeker and more intimidating, going for a full Super Robot motif. Once again, this mech is built to Mike's specifications; RaiKaiser is faster and stronger than DaiRaiGou MK II, dealing mostly with energy-based melee attacks. For all the speed and power it gains however, the attack arsenal is greatly reduced, meaning that RaiKaiser (with the exception of the Thunder Durendal) has to rely solely on its melee for full effectiveness. RaiKaiser is powered by the combined Tri-Dyna Reactors of both DaiRaiGou and RaiSapphire. RaiKaiser benefits from this increased power output, allowing for powerful upgrades of its previous attacks. At the same time, the higher output carries an even higher risk factor as certain attacks can prove to be fatal if the power should overload.... Stats *'Height:' Classified *'Weight:' Classified *'Running Speed:' Mach 3.5 *'Flight Speed:' Mach 5.5 *'Swimming Speed:' Mach 3.5 ARMAMENT *Kaiser Spiral Knuckle *Thunder Beat *Zenretsu Punch *Twin Impact Cannon *Muffler Whip FINISHING MOVES *''Kaiser Helix Break'' A variation of DaiRaiGou's Lightning Helix Break. Using the Breaker Knuckles, RaiKaiser generates destructive levels of Super Kinetic Energy before launching the attack. The Knuckles can also spin while still locked onto its arm to amplify its punching power for a limited time. *''Thunder Durendal'' RaiKaiser's signature weapon, launched from RaiDecker. Full charged by the Tri-Dyna Reactors, it can lead into the Final Cascade attack. Due to the amount of power it gains from the charge, the energy MUST be released within 2.5 minutes of build up or else the blade itself will explode, taking RaiKaiser out with it... *''Vox of Palus (Voice of Heaven): Kaiser Vox Smasher'' RaiKaiser's deadliest weapon and the ultimate version of the Nekketsu Voice. Using the Sound Inverse, RaiKaiser takes in sound from the surrounding area (maximum 10.5 mile radius) and converts it into energy, channeling it into RaiKaiser's King Amplifiers. (The amplifiers can be deployed from RaiKaiser's shoulders and hips with the main amp located in its chest.) On command, the sound energy is released in the form of a highly concentrated energy beam that destroys anything and everything in its path. Because of the power required by this weapon, RaiKaiser can only use the Vox Smasher once every 30 minutes. Excessive/consecutive use will result the destruction of the King Amplifiers and possibly, the destruction of RaiKaiser itself. *''Spiral Fire Star Smasher'' Used in conjunction with the Nekketsu Drive, RaiKaiser unleashes a three step combo, modeled after the three great Noh theater stage moments (Jo, Ha, Kyu) before maxing out RaiKaiser's Dyna-Reactor for the final blow, enveloping RaiKaiser in white hot energy and turning it into a destructive shooting star. No target can survive a direct impact from this attack. Notes UNDER CONSTRUCTION